


Just Come To My Bed

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [14]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/695408">The End Of The Road</a>,  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/742136"> My Heart Is Lonely,  </a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/769019">Still I can't let go</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/771817">Spinning around and around</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/781091">You Belong To Me</a><br/>This is a new experience for me: this story is not finished in my head, I don't know where it goes, I just follow the lead and hope for the best.<br/>Glam100 Prompt #83: Masturbation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Come To My Bed

Steam had fogged over the mirror in the small bathroom attached to the hotel room Sauli was staying in. 

Sauli stepped out of the shower. He picked up the towel he put on the toilet before he started showering. He dried his hair quickly with the towel and walked closer to the mirror. He wiped the steam away with a hand so he could see a part of his face in the mirror. His eyes looked tired and sad. He felt so lost. 

_ Two weeks, six days, five hours and at least twenty minutes since I walked out on them… _

~ ♥ ~

It should eventually get better, but he didn’t feel different than the first day when he stepped into the hotel. Maybe it was a bad idea to choose the hotel where he was once staying in with Adam. Of course the last time it was a huge suite with two bedrooms. 

Sauli closed his eyes briefly against the memories and shook his head. 

He opened the door to the bedroom and walked back to the mirror to watch the steam slowly disappear while his face and his body came into sight. He sighed and took a deep breath. 

_ I’m fine! _

~ ♥ ~

He wasn’t. 

What was he thinking coming here to this hotel, where everything started? 

He looked into his eyes in the mirror. Slowly the memory made its way into his brain. This time he let it overflow him and closed his eyes. 

The memory was so clear, he could feel Adam right behind him. His naked chest was pressing into Sauli’s back. Sauli let his head fall against Adam’s shoulder. He was back in the past, back in the suite, back with Adam. Adam let his hands stroke over Sauli’s chest and his stomach while he kissed his neck softly. 

~ ♥ ~

Sauli let his hands wander like Adam’s hands did back then. Slowly he traced down his chest, over the birds, over his nipples. Slowly and tender caresses ran towards his stomach and then down to his already half-hard cock. 

He smiled at the memory of Adam’s chuckle against his neck, when his hands arrived near Sauli’s shaft and Sauli tried to push into them. 

“Patience, my love.” 

Sauli let one of his hands run slowly over his shaft in tender fatherly touches whispered all over the soft skin. 

Just like Adam’s hands then did. 

Sauli started to shiver with need. 

~ ♥ ~

To steady himself, he put one of his hands against the mirror and took his cock in the other. He started to stroke in slow motion. Up and down.

In his memory, Adam was now working down his back with his lips. He kissed along Sauli’s spine and let his hands just barely touch Sauli’s cock. It was such a delicious torture. And then Adam was between his checks and gently forced Sauli to bend over and spread his legs. Sauli was grabbing the table. 

“Open up for me…” Adam’s voice was ghosting over Sauli’s ass, breathing against his hole. 

~ ♥ ~

Sauli squeezed his cock tighter at the memory of Adam’s tongue against his hole. The teasing licks around the rim were driving him crazy. It seemed like it took Adam forever until he pushed his tongue into Sauli, while his hand was caressing his balls. 

Sauli throw his head back. He was so close already, he needed to slow down to enjoy the memory. 

Adam was tonguing his hole and Sauli was pushing against his face, his hands gripping hard at the table. In a moment of pure ecstasy he opened his eyes and saw Tommy standing in the shadows. 

~ ♥ ~

He enjoyed the memory of what happened then. 

Instead of telling Adam that Tommy came back to the suite where he was sleeping in the other bedroom, he just kept his eyes on Tommy and started pushing more against Adam’s tongue. Adam was completely unaware what was happening in front of him. He took Sauli’s cock in his hand from behind, while his tongue continued fucking his hole. Tommy’s eyes dropped to Adam’s hand on Sauli’s hard cock. He licked his lips and pressed his hand against his growing erection in his pants. 

Then he looked back into Sauli’s eyes. 

~ ♥ ~

As soon as Sauli locked his gaze with Tommy, he could feel the orgasm starting to roll over him. He closed his eyes and let Adam ride him through his climax. When he opened his eyes again, Tommy was gone. 

Right now in his hotel bathroom, his mind decided to change his memory slightly. 

Tommy dropped his jacket to the floor. Adam stopped then and watched around Sauli to see Tommy. 

“Sorry, baby. We started without you.” 

Then Adam stepped around Sauli and walked towards Tommy to pull him in a kiss. Sauli watched them making out and whimpered softly. 

~ ♥ ~

At the sound Adam and Tommy turned back to Sauli. Tommy smirked. 

“Something you need, honey?” 

He walked over to the table and pulled Sauli in his arms for a kiss. He licked Sauli’s mouth open with a force that took Sauli’s breath away. When he could think clearly again, Adam was again behind him, his cock now covered and lubed. Adam put his hand on Sauli’s hip and pulled him with him. He sat down in a chair and pulled Sauli in his lap and onto his cock. Sauli gasped at the sensation and leaned back against Adam’s shoulder. 

~ ♥ ~

Sauli was stroking faster now. The imagination was getting to him. In his mind Tommy was now right in front of him and went down on his knees. He spread Sauli’s knees, pushing him father onto Adam’s cock. Then he bent his head and sucked just the head into his mouth. 

Sauli was trembling in front of the mirror. He could imagine the feeling of Adam’s cock in his ass, while Tommy slowly took his cock in his mouth. Imaging those lips wrapped around his cock, while Adam was licking his neck sent him over the edge with a cry. 

~ ♥ ~

As the orgasm faded away, Sauli opened his eyes. He was alone, staring into the mirror. 

_ Fuck! _

He cleaned up and walked out into the bedroom. The urge to call Adam and Tommy was suddenly unbearable. 

He paced around the room. The only thought in his head was the question why he left. Why did he throw that chance away? 

_ Maybe it’s not too late, maybe they’ll forgive me?  _

Tommy’s look back that night was not only lust, even if that was dominating. It was pure affection, maybe even love. It was there and Sauli wanted to see it again. 

~ ♥ ~

There was a chance for them, because there was love between all three of them. How could he fix the mess he created by walking away?

A knock on the door made him jump. He put a bathrobe on to open the door. 

_ Must be the room service.  _

When he opened the door Adam was standing there. Something in Adam’s look gave Sauli the sure acknowledge that everything was possible. They could have it all. 

They still wanted him. 

He threw himself in Adam’s arms and hugged him tightly. Tears were streaming down his face.

“Thank God, you found me!” 

  



End file.
